reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
American Imperialism
| image = File:Rdr_american_imperialism.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Solomon's Folly | end = Frontera Bridge | prereqs = | giver = Nigel West Dickens | location = Gaptooth Ridge | rewards = U.S. Army Uniform | previous = Undead Nightmare missions: "A Cure for Most of What Ails You" and "Get Back in That Hole, Partner" and Undead Nightmare side-missions: "Birth of the Conservation Movement" "Paternal Pride" "Dinner for Two" and "Missing Souls" | next = Undead Nightmare mission: "Mother Superior Blues" Part 1 and Undead Nightmare side-mission: "Biographies and Lies" }} is a mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story Nigel West Dickens has heard reports and rumors that the undead plague is not as pronounced in Mexico and suggests Marston go there to see if he can discover if those rumors are true and to see if he can find out how they're handling the plague, and maybe even discover the cause along the way. Dickens has also heard rumor the American Army has a train at Benedict Point that is bound for Mexico and it is just waiting for all the soldiers to gather. He tells Marston that if John could disguise himself as a soldier, he might be able to get aboard the train. Dickens also gives Marston the scoop on a set of Army deserters encamped at The Scratching Post that might lend him a uniform if he were to help them in some way. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Undead Nightmare missions: ::"A Cure for Most of What Ails You"†; and ::"Get Back in That Hole, Partner" ::† = Note: It may take several game days after completing "A Cure for Most of What Ails You" before the icon for this mission appears on the world map. *Undead Nightmare side-missions: ::"Birth of the Conservation Movement"; ::"Paternal Pride"; ::"Dinner for Two"; and ::"Missing Souls" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Speak with Nigel West Dickens at Solomon's Folly. *Travel to The Scratching Post and either help the soldiers or steal the uniform. *Don the U.S. Army Uniform. *Ride to Benedict Point and help the soldiers there. *Board the train to Mexico. *Fight off the Undead that attack the train. *Help remove the barricade blocking the tracks. *Re-board the train and ride it into Mexico. Mission Details After speaking with West Dickens, ride to The Scratching Post and help the deserting army soldiers fight off an undead horde. After which, they will allow the player to take the U.S. Army Uniform (alternatively, it may be stolen without helping the soldiers). Don the uniform and ride to Benedict Point and ehlp the soldiers there defend the train. When the train finally pulls out, the player will be tasked to defend it from pursuing undead. The player will be placed on a flatbed car and must survive until the train reaches Frontera Bridge. The train will stop at the bridge due to debris blocking the tracks. The player will be ordered to help remove the obstruction and then subsequently fight off more undead before re-boarding the train. The captain and the rest of the soldiers will flee, so the player is on his own here. Once back aboard the train, release the brakes and ride it into Mexico. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Kills or assaults any army soldier. *Abandons the deserters' camp after helping them but before acquiring the U.S. Army Uniform. *Abandons the train before it enters Nuevo Paraiso. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *U.S. Army Uniform *Passage into Nuevo Paraiso Trivia *This is the only time in the game that the US Army Uniform is worn by John. *The track "Dead Sled" by the Kreeps is heard while riding the train. Gallery File:Rdr_american_imperialism02.jpg rdr_american_imperialism02a.jpg rdr_american_imperialism02b.jpg rdr_american_imperialism03.jpg rdr_american_imperialism04.jpg rdr_american_imperialism05.jpg rdr_american_imperialism06.jpg rdr_american_imperialism07.jpg rdr_american_imperialism08.jpg rdr_american_imperialism09.jpg Achievements/Trophies Completing this mission contributes to the acquisition of the following achievement/trophy: es:Imperialismo americano Category:Undead Nightmare Missions